


Never a Chance

by Raven_mcbain



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mentions of canon events, Pining, Short, Smut, Wall Sex, more of a dribble really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain/pseuds/Raven_mcbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what do you do when you are both in love with the same man but all you have is each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt on the random pairing generator was "hurt me" with the pairing Danny/Hawkes.
> 
> This was written around 7 years ago and is unbeted, so constructive criticism is appreciated. I mostly posted this here to show the people who keep encouraging me to write smut that I can't! *grin*

Danny's hands slid under Hawkes shirt before the other man even had time to close the door, not that Hawkes complained he simply pulled the bond into a hot deep kiss and slammed the door behind them, pushing his partner against the wall, hard. This is how it always was with them, hot, messy, unattached. They fucked, but it was simply physical, a release of the emotions they pent up during the day, the need for something they could never have.

 

Danny undid Hawkes shirt quickly, almost ripping it in his haste to feel the other man and Hawkes groaned as Danny slid his hands over his nipple, his shirt falling to the floor as Danny began to slide down his body. It had been a long time before they even kissed as they did this and it had usually not been in one of their homes, usually Danny pounded him into a wall or Hawkes gave Danny a quick blowjob but it had never been about them.

 

Hawkes was reeling by the sensations that were flowing through his writhing body, Danny could do miracles with his mouth and hands, making him hard and ready and aching for more within a few minutes of when they started this. The first time Hawkes noticed Danny's infatuation with their boss he had felt a flare of jealousy, a possessiveness that startled him, but later he came to see that he could use their mutual infatuation.

 

Danny had striped Hawkes completely and had taken the other man into his mouth licking and sucking up the length, drawing groans and gasps from his willing partner. He had needed this after today, after dealing with Mac all day, all day with his hot and cold attitude, but now he had this. He had someone who would squirm under his touch and gasp and groan as he fucked him. Who would draw the same gasps and groans from his mouth later when he touched him. Hawkes hands were gripping his shoulder as he thrust into Danny's hot mouth, digging his fingers in as he came hard, moaning Mac's name.

 

Danny didn't allow the other man any time to even catch his breath as he stood up and slammed him face first into the wall, kissing the other mans shoulders slightly when he felt the flinch. He needed Hawkes, needed this, and he had for so long even when he swore at Hawkes for first suggesting it. Even when he stormed away, he needed this.

 

Hawkes had begun to leave lube and condoms in a small side table near the door, because Danny rarely took him to his bed, and because Hawkes never wanted Danny to have to stop this in order to fumble around Hawkes apartment looking for them. It had been about a week after Danny stalked off that he sought out Hawkes in a bar, they got drunk and Danny fucked Hawkes in the alley, this had been pretty constant after that.

 

Danny rocked into Hawkes willing body going deeper into the tight heat with each thrust. He hadn’t trusted this at first, afraid Hawkes would make it personal, make it about ‘them’ but it never happened, so this continued. It changed, he no longer felt the need to get drunk or take the other man in some alley, but it was still just this, never just them.

 

They came at the same time, the name of their mutual obsession on both their lips. Then Danny pulled out, disposed of the condom, and started to get dressed. He had never entertained the idea of staying after this, that would have made it more, and that wasn't what either of them wanted. Danny knew he was in love with Mac Taylor, he had been for some time, despite the fact that his boss was straight, despite the way the man froze him out, or trashed him, Danny still loved him and nothing could replace that. Not that Danny was looking one 'true love' was enough pain for him.

 

As Danny got dressed and left, Hawkes straightened up and walked to the shower to clean off. He had been afraid of losing this before, especially when Danny seemed to be going after Lindsay Monroe but it never happened, Danny kept coming back. Then when Danny found out about Mac and Peyton, that Hawkes knew but didn't tell him, he almost left, but he didn't. His fear kept driving them together. Which was good because if Hawkes lost this he would be left alone with his feelings for Mac Taylor, and wanting what you can’t have can destroy you and the only way to survive was to cling to what you have.


End file.
